Sacrifice
Sacrifice is the twelfth episode of the US Series. Synopsis Wilfred urges Ryan to sacrifice his newfound happiness for a greater good. Plot The episode begins with Ryan being approached by an attractive italian woman at a beach who asks him to put sunscreen on her back. After a short conversation, she invites him to go rollerblading with her. Wilfred doesn't want Ryan to go because he has to go pick up dry cleaning and drop him off at Jenna's. After picking up dry cleaning, Ryan is still disappointed that he had to leave the woman behind. The two return to Jenna's house and she excitedly informs him that she has been promoted to anchor at her job. Ryan invites her to a celebration dinner but she rushes away to go to a meeting asking Ryan if he's still available to be there for when the cable guy comes. Ryan is reading on Jenna's couch waiting for the cable guy but gets tired of waiting and goes back to the beach. After walking up and down the beach for a half hour, he finally finds the woman (Cinzia) and the two enjoy a romantic day together. They end up back on the beach drinking together and she invites Ryan to go with her to Italy. Ryan sadly rejects the offer and the two decide to make the most of the time they have left. They return to Ryan's house and begin to have sex. Wilfred walks in on them and starts chanting the name Jenna in Ryan's ear and an annoyed Ryan agrees to follow Cinzia to Italy. Ryan is selling things from his house preparing for leaving with Cinzia. Kristen is against the idea of Ryan running off with someone he barely knows and Jenna is heartbroken that she will no longer have Ryan to rely on. Ryan confronts Wilfred in his basement to explain to him that he needs to go. Wilfred tells him that he needs to stay with the girl he knows rather than running away with one he doesn't. When Ryan comments that he doesn't want to sit around like a lapdog waiting for Jenna, Wilfred goes into a dramatic monologue about how maybe he just wanted to go to Italy too. Wilfred is excited about going to Italy but Ryan is trying to avoid asking Jenna so that Wilfred can't actually go when Jenna runs in freaking out over her hair since she has to anchor soon. Ryan takes her to go fix it before she goes on air but right before she leaves, she reveals that she ate a candy from Ryan's house that unknown to her had pot in it. Before they can stop her, she goes to anchor and proceeds to make a fool of herself on the television by squeezing her boobs exclaiming that they're so soft and squishy. Back at Jenna's house, Jenna is angry about being fired since the producers think she was on drugs. Wilfred is trying to cheer her up by doing silly things but she remains saddened. Drew tells Ryan that he proposed to Jenna last night but she responded that she'll think about it. Wilfred is drinking toilet water while trying to convince Ryan to defend Jenna to get her job back after all, Ryan was a lawyer. Ryan insists that he can't as he is going to Italy with Cinzia but in the middle of the night, he follows a floating balloon to the basement where he begins to hallucinate that he is on trial for being a bad friend to those who care about him. When interrogated about who the archeologist is, he is forced to admit that it was his name because he would unethically dig up dirt on the opposition to win the trial. Everyone in the court room starts screaming Jenna's name in his face and he wakes up sadly looking over and Cinzia sleeping next to him. In the morning, Ryan bids farewell to Cinzia who is off to Italy without him. Cast Starring *Elijah Wood as Ryan Newman *Jason Gann as Wilfred *Fiona Gubelmann as Jenna Mueller *Dorian Brown as Kristen Newman Guest Starring * Chris Klein as Drew * Gabriella Pession as Cinzia * Gerry Bednob as Mr. Patel * J.P. Manoux as Leo * Charles Esten as Nick * E.J. Callahan as Mr. Helms * Chip Chinery as Stanley * Kari Coleman as Suzy * Kyle Davis as Budtender * Ellia English as Ruby * Rodney To as Dr. Bangachon Co-Starring * Tom Yi as Cal Fukazaki Uncredited *Jera Sky as Waitress Featured Music * Jenny O - "Won't Let You Leave" ContinuityCategory:US Episodes * Drew proposes to Jenna and she says she has to think about it. This is further explored in "Identity" when Ryan forces Drew to offer Jenna an ultimatum about his proposal. She denies the proposal in Identity but accepts it in the season two episode "Letting Go". * Jenna's video of squishy tits goes viral in season two ("Control") causing her embarrassment. Notes * A red balloon is present as a recurring theme throughout the entire episode. It is a nod to the short film titled The Red Balloon about a little boy who befriends a sentient red balloon. * Wilfred speaks Italian. * We are given a look into why Ryan is no longer a lawyer. * Cinzia and Wilfred both quoted the same line at the beginning and end of the episode respectively, "Never underestimate the power of a dream." Wilfred's "Dogisms" Every episode contains dogisms, or actions that Wilfred performs as a human that parallel him actually being a dog, in this episode there is: * Wilfred naps on the floor and makes scratching motions with his paws. * Wilfred gets offended when Ryan says "obedient little lap dog". * To cheer Jenna up, Wilfred performs various dog silliness like putting undies on his face and running into a glass door. * Wilfred gets drunk off of toilet water. Category:Season 1 (US) Category:US Episodes